<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by bunnysocs (BunniesofDoom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157678">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/bunnysocs'>bunnysocs (BunniesofDoom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, alcohol mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/bunnysocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something I wrote for the inktober prompt "fallen" a couple years ago for my OCs. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Help, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up,” Marie whines, sprawled on the filthy floor of the bar like an awkwardly skinny floor rug.</p>
<p>“You’re always so graceful on your feet when you’re doing gymnastics, and then you have a couple drinks and fall on your face,” Jessica says, giggling at her girlfriend’s drunken antics. “And I’m pretty sure that you’re perfectly capable of getting up.”</p>
<p>“I’m drunk,” says Marie, as if that explains everything. “And fine, I’ve fallen and I’m perfectly capable of getting up but I don’t feel like it.” The last few words come out a little slurred, but otherwise she sounds impressively sober for the number of drinks that she’s had.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you?” Jessica asks (rhetorically) as she carefully hauls her girlfriend up off the floor and back into her chair.</p>
<p>Marie is always shamelessly flirty when she drinks, and tonight is no exception. “Kiss me?” she asks, voice husky and cheeks flushed.</p>
<p>Jessica rolls her eyes, but leans in to kiss her girlfriend anyway. Her breath smells like vodka and bad decisions. “You’re a mess,” she says, pulling back and fixing the strands of dark hair framing Marie’s face.</p>
<p>Marie smiles back at her, open and innocent and sweet. Very unlike herself. “But I’m your mess,” she points out.</p>
<p>Jessica feels a pleasant warmth bubbling up in her chest-and it isn’t the alcohol. “That you are,” she agrees, and leans in to kiss Marie again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>